Wrong End
by Nightmareesh
Summary: "Yukari," she called out loudly, her voice echoing throughout the worn down school's west wing. She walked painfully slowly, ears on full alert for even the smallest creak of the wood or panicked breath of the girl she'd been desperately looking for ever since Mitsuru revealed her ever so important intentions with the junior.


"Yukari," she called out loudly, her voice echoing throughout the worn down school's west wing. She walked painfully slowly, ears on full alert for even the smallest creak of the wood or panicked breath of the girl she'd been _desperately_ looking for ever since Mitsuru revealed her ever so important intentions with the junior.

There was no escape for the girl, and Mitsuru hoped she already knew this. The entrance to the east wing was blocked, and had been ever since Junpei went out to take care of his business and never returned. Most classrooms were locked, too, save for the science lab and a few others. She took great care to make sure Yukari wasn't hiding in any of the available ones for that very reason.

The risk of a...premature death worried Mitsuru, however. With vengeful spirits lurking around and the risk of death as high as being trapped in a room with an armed serial killer, it was important she found Yukari before anything else could happen and ruin her plans.

"Yukari," she called again, this time in a much sterner tone than her previous one. She grew silent, stopped walking to listen for any small noise the girl could make.

...Horribly muffled, quickened breathing to her right, within the very room she planned to take the girl in the first place. Perfect.

The very thought of being so _close_ to getting her dear plans worked out and done made her subconsciously grin with glee as she shot the door open and scanned her surroundings. Yukari's breathing had become more noticeably erratic, she noted that the brunette really had no idea how to control herself in the face of a dire situation for her such as this one.

Mitsuru forced her mouth to a thin line and kept a serious tone in her voice as she spoke. "I know you're in here, Yukari." She closed the door behind her as she stepped in, made sure she could grab the girl if she dared to make a dash for brief freedom. "Come on out and make this _easier_ for the both of us."

A deathly silence, this time, filled the room. Only broken within moments by a sudden, loud sob coming from the corner, the source hidden behind one of the back tables. _There she is_ , she thought to herself excitedly.

It took all of the senior's power to keep down her grin when she approached the source of the sound, making sure to take heavy, leisurely steps as she did so. Just for the sake of messing with the girl; she deserved it after all the trouble Mitsuru had gone through to find her.

Then she stopped, close enough to actually see Yukari. Neither of them made a move, though, as it seemed the junior was completely petrified with fear and Mitsuru simply wanted to wait for the right moment to strike.

What felt like hours passed, Yukari didn't even turn her head to meet the piercing red eyes of her senpai and Mitsuru eventually outright quit, grabbing for the girl's forearm and yanking her up without a moment's thought of whether or not that might have hurt.

Yukari had an instant, knee-jerk reaction to being forced on her feet, letting out the loudest scream she could probably manage and pulling desperately at the redhead's iron grip.

Her struggles were for naught, however, as Mitsuru only tightened her hold and let a cruel laughter escape her lips.

"You really think I'll let you _escape_ now that I have you?" Foolish. As much fun as their little game earlier was, she had much more exciting things planned and didn't want to waste any more time.

Yukari's response was a mixture of screams and calling the woman a horrible human being, practically a monster.

It didn't bother her.

But the screaming had begun to get on her nerves. She enjoyed it, no doubt, as it meant the girl was suffering and that brought her a feeling of happiness she only thought could be achieved through some form of heartwarming moment with a significant other or close friend. Yet, any longer and her ears would likely bleed. Or a headache would form. She chose to believe the former would happen first.

Mitsuru had no other choice but to drag the girl around while in search of a small cloth. It wasn't too hard to find exactly what she was looking for within the cabinets, surprisingly, though the girl's incessant struggling slowed her down quite a bit.

She took the old rag, stained by an odd yellow substance and blood, and tied it tightly around the girl's mouth, effectively silencing her.

And with that out of the way, it was just about time to begin.

* * *

Mitsuru could easily say that was the most _delightful_ experience she had ever gone through. At the expense of her dear kouhai's suffering, but that just made it even better.

She'd have to admit, Yukari looked much better flayed than she did while still alive. She felt she did an excellent service, carefully working to make the girl look as beautiful as she did at that very moment.

It was all simply just worth it in the end. She didn't regret anything she had done in the slightest. Not leaving Junpei behind, not letting herself enjoy Yukari's fear, and certainly not killing the girl. Though she should have let her last longer, but it wasn't necessarily Mitsuru's fault. Yukari just moved around too damn much.

She wiped her bloodied hands on a piece of the girl's cardigan, and stood up.

Maybe she could do this again, and experience the excitement once more. Maybe Fuuka was nearby, scared stiff and cowering somewhere, _all alone._ There was a chance Junpei was still alive, stuck somewhere in the other building or even lost in the woods outdoors.

Granted, he was likely dead by this point. Oh well.


End file.
